Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-3q + 2}{q} + \dfrac{7q - 3}{q}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{-3q + 2 + 7q - 3}{q}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{4q - 1}{q}$